


Mitternachtsphantasie

by Elaglar



Series: Könige unter sich [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaglar/pseuds/Elaglar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil hat einen Traum....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mitternachtsphantasie

**Mitternachtsphantasie**

 

 _„Wo sind sie hin?“_ Er tobte, er fluchte, er wollte seinen Tisch leer fegen.  
„Wieso habt ihr sie nicht zurück gebracht? Legolas, nimm dir einen Trupp unserer besten Krieger mit, ich will, dass diese Zwerge wieder hier her gebracht werden. _Koste es, was es wolle!“_ , spie er aus. 

Thranduil war außer sich vor Wut, wie hatte es möglich sein können, dass sie flohen. Er wusste es, doch er wollte es nicht wahr haben, zu schmerzlich war die Erkenntnis, dass es Zwerge geschafft hatten, _ihm_ zu entkommen.

Sein Kellermeister war betrunken gewesen und hatte nicht bemerkt, dass die Luke in den Fluss geöffnet wurde und dort Fässer hinabrollten, mit Zwergen gefüllte Fässer. Wie war das möglich gewesen?

Nun saß er auf seinem Thron, den Kellermeister vor sich stehend. Diesen funkelte er wütend an. Nur weil er dem Wein zu sehr zugesprochen hatte war es diesen verfluchten Zwergen möglich gewesen. Doch wie war es gelungen, aus den Kerkern zu entwischen? Thranduil stöhnte, er hätte den Elb am besten gleich hinterher in den Fluss werfen sollen, dann wäre er zumindest dieses Problem los. Er machte eine Handbewegung und der Andere versuchte unauffällig und lautlos zu verschwinden.

 _´Ich hätte mich nicht von seinen Worten ablenken lassen sollen, als er vor mir stand. Ich hätte ihn in einen noch tieferen Kerker werfen sollen. Er hätte das Tageslicht nie wieder sehen sollen. Aber wie sind er und seine anderen stinkenden Freunde nur aus meinen Zellen entkommen? Wer hat ihnen geholfen? Ich bezweifle, dass einer meiner Elben ihnen beigestanden hat?`_ , so und noch weiter grübelte der Elbenkönig voller Zorn.

Als seine Gedanken begannen, sich im Kreis zu drehen, warf er voller Wucht einen gefüllten Kelch an die Mauer ihm gegenüber. Dort spritzte der edle Tropfen an die Steine und hinterließ ein Muster. Der König beachtete es nicht, hatte den Kopf auf seine Hand gestützt und versuchte, sich nicht alle Haare einzeln auszureißen. Dann knurrte er geradezu auf. Seine Bediensteten sahen ihn nervös an. 

Er hob den Blick und besah sich die Bescherung, die seine Dienerin gerade wegwischte. Es war unmöglich, sein Geist musste ihm einen Streich spielen! Der Weinfleck hatte die Silhouette des verhassten Zwergenkönigs angenommen…  
_´Ich muss dringend in mein Bett, sonst werde ich noch verrückt!`_

 

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~

 

Thranduil schreckte aus seinem leichten Schlaf auf. Er sah sich um, es musste mitten in der Nacht sein. Aus seinem Palast drang kein Geräusch. Er setzte sich auf, schlug die Decke ein wenig zurück, das Laken war wieder einmal zerwühlt. _´Wann habe ich das letzte Mal ruhig geschlafen? Ich weiß es nicht mehr.`_

Aus einer Karaffe neben seinem Bett schenkte er sich Wasser in ein fein geschliffenes Glas und trank einen Schluck, ihm war heiß. Sein Verstand erwachte nur langsam und er bemerkte gerade, dass er …. _erregt war_.

Thranduil schaute ungläubig an sich herab, bemerkte, wie sich der Stoff seiner Seidenhose unverkennbar wölbte. Dies war ihm schon lang nicht mehr wiederfahren, sehr lang, nahezu vierhundert Jahre. Wovon hatte er geträumt? Wer hatte seinen Körper so heftig erhitzen können? Als die Erkenntnis kam, traf sie ihn wie ein Schlag und er stöhnte verzweifelt auf.

„Thorin, dieser Zwerg, … von ihm habe ich geträumt“, flüsterte er. Doch wieso löste er solch eine unangemessene Reaktion in dem sonst so unterkühlten König aus? Er konnte es nicht verstehen. Thranduil war aus seinem Traum erwacht, als er gerade dabei war, den Bart des Zwergen zu liebkosen.  
Was war nur in ihn gefahren?

Es stimmte, er hatte viel und voller Zorn an den Zwerg gedacht, seit jenem Moment, als er in diesem verfluchten Eichenfass über den Fluss verschwand. Er dachte an den Blick, den dieser ihm zugeworfen hatte. Er wurde wütend, jedes Mal, wenn er sich an diesen Blick erinnerte. Thorin hatte fast… sehnsüchtig dreingeschaut.

Nun erinnerte er sich seines Traumes klarer. Der Zwerg war hier, in seinem Gemach, in seinem Bett. Thorin war nackt und Thranduil erkundete ihn, lang und genüsslich. Der Zwergenkönig ließ wohlige Seufzer aus seinem Mund entweichen während die Zunge des Elben über seine Brust wanderte und seine Hände sich einen Weg bahnten. 

Thranduil ließ sich in seine Kissen zurücksinken. Er ließ sich in seinen Gedanken treiben, öffnete unbewusst die Schnüre seiner Tunika und seiner Hose. Seine Erektion sprang dankbar hervor, heiß und schwer lag sie auf seinem Bauch.  
Er begann, sich selbst zu erkunden, seine Brustwarzen zu umkreisen und stellte sich vor, es wäre der bärtige Zwerg, der ihn umarmte und mit seinen Haaren kitzelte, während sich dessen Lippen lustvoll über seinen Spielgefährten bewegten, sich seine Finger um das harte Fleisch des Elben schlossen.

Unbewusst seufzte Thranduil auf und ließ seine Hand weiter nach unten wandern. Er keuchte auf, als er die Spitze seiner Erregung sanft berührte, sich selbst umfing. Der König wünschte, es wären die Lippen Thorins, die sich um ihn schlossen, wünschte, dieser würde die Spitze seines Geschlechts mit seiner Zunge liebkosen, ihn in Gänze in seinem Mund aufnehmen, tief und warm.

Thranduil zuckte, als er seine Hand fester um sich schloss und den Druck verstärkte, sich auf und ab bewegte. Thorins Mund wäre warm und weich, sein Kopf würde sich ebenso bewegen, wenn er Thranduil ein Stück aus seinem Mund entließe, um ihn dann wieder warm zu empfangen. Thranduil würde seine Hände in die Haarpracht des Zwerges wühlen und seine Atmung würde schneller werden, ruckartig.

„Thorin…, ich…, ich werde gleich…, ich will nicht in deinem Mund…, ich kann kaum an mich halten“, würde er stammeln. Doch der Zwerg würde keine Gnade kennen. Er würde seine sinnliche Eroberung weiterführen und er würde obsiegen.  
Thranduil würde sich in ihn ergießen. Der Zwerg würde jeden Tropfen voller Freude aufnehmen und die Saat seines Geliebten trinken, seinen Durst an der Leidenschaft des Elben stillen.

Thranduil kam und stieß einen heißeren Schrei der Wollust aus. Er ergoss sich, spritzte die milchigtrübe Flüssigkeit auf seinen Bauch, benetzte seine Kleider. Dann erwachte er aus seiner Fantasie, Schamesröte stieg in sein Gesicht. Der König erhob sich erschöpft, ging sich säubern und legte neue Kleidung an. In seinem Spiegel besah er sich, bemerkte den Glanz in seinen Augen, als er erneut an den Bärtigen dachte.

Dann legte er sich wieder auf seine Kissen, deckte sich zu und hoffte, er würde bald wieder in den Schlaf finden und träumen, träumen von dem Zwerg mit den langen schwarzen Haaren und den schönen, blauen Augen. 

Seine letzten Gedanken, bevor er seine Ruhe wiederfand waren an Thorin gerichtet.  
_´Der verdammte Zwerg raubt mir noch den letzten Nerv!`_

 

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~

 

Als der Morgen erwachte tat es ihm Thranduil nach. Er erinnerte sich an seine Tat aus letzter Nacht und Schamesröte zierte nun seine spitzen Ohren. Einige Augenblicke später bemerkte er verwirrt, dass dieser Tag seit wirklich unglaublich langer Zeit der erste war, der ohne Kopfschmerzen anfing. Auch schien er geschlafen zu haben wie ein Stein, tief und fest.

_´Ich muss mir wohl eingestehen, dass ist, was nicht sein darf. Dass ein gewisser Zwerg dafür verantwortlich ist, dass es mir besser geht. Ich werde ihn wohl lieber selbst suchen, meinen….. hmmm….. Gefangenen?`_

„Diener, bringt mir meine Rüstung, ich werde meinen Hirsch benötigen!“ Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und ein Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. Es würde wohl noch interessant werden zwischen den beiden Königen, doch er würde seine Maskerade nicht aufgeben….

 

~~~ Ende ~~~


End file.
